The Friendship and The Love
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: Kisah persahabatan dan cinta Claire. Mary menyukai Gray, dan Gray pun memiliki rasa yang sama. Sakit hati kini ditanggung Claire akibat sahabatnya sendiri.   Mind to RnR?


A/N dikit yaa XD

Chii back writing setelah 1 tahun, mungkin 2 tahun nggak nulis di FFN pake akun ini, hehehe.

Chii kangen sama mama Popu, Bloodriver, pokoknya temen-temen yg dulu suka review & men-support Fic Chika & Blue ... QAQW Dimana kalian sekarang? #plak# Mulai aja deh :3. Maaf kalau judul/ide pokok cerita ada yg sama dengan Chii ^,^"Y

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon belong(s) to Natsume

Warning : OOC, OOT, gajeness, typo,kesalahan fatal (?), ngantuk (?)

-Begin, , 5.. 4.. 1! /salahwoy/

.

.

.

.

The Friendship & The Love

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang sangat cerah, disebuah kota, kota yang sangat damai dan bebas dari penjahat itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan wajib-nya, tak lain berkebun, inilah Claire. Gadis berambut _gold _ini, sibuk mencari pupuk yang ia beli di Toko Mineral.

"Hey. Ini, titipan dari Dokter." Ujar seorang laki-laki bertopi itu (tiba-tiba) sambil membawa sebuah kantung yang berisi pupuk kentang yang lumayan banyak. "Ia bilang, kemarin pupuk yang kemarin sudah digunakan dan habis untuk di uji-coba."

"Ya. Terimakasih." Ucap Claire dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Gray sambil membenarkan topi yang baru saja terjatuh saat ia memberikan pupuk kepada Claire.

Claire pun menatap mata Gray seperti berkata 'Aku bisa membantumu'. Namun sang penerima sorotan mata itu pun berlalu dengan tatapan wajah yang dingin. "Kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini..."

.

_| T F | A | T L |_

.

"... nah, sesudah itu, wajahnya langsung memerah, dan ia langsung mengatakan perasaan-nya kepadaku!" Ceplos Mary, tak henti-henti membicarakan pujaan hati yang ia idamkan selama ini. Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu, perbincangan kutu-buku dengan petani itupun selesai. "Oh, begitu ya! Aku senang mendengarnya, akhirnya ia mencintaimu juga!" Claire pun melambaikan tangannya pada Mary, lalu berlari dengan arah menuju hutan, tak lain menuju_ 'Harvest Goddest Waterfall'_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai ditempat tujuan. Tangisan tak dapat ia tahan, dadanya terasa sesak, lebih tepatnya; jantung dan hatinya. Satu sisi, jantung ingin berhenti berdetak, satu sisinya lagi, hati ingin berhenti berfungsi. Ia menahan tangisannya sejak tadi, sejak Mary memberitahukan bahwa ia telah bertunangan dengan Gray secara tiba-tiba di Gereja Mineral. Claire merasa bingung, saat ia ingin melupakan Gray, mengapa Mary datang membawa hujan batuan yang menyakiti hatinya?

Claire teringat sesuatu, ia membawa bunga spesial untuk _Harvest Goddest_. Segera ia ambil dari ranselnya, namun, nihil. Sepertinya saat ia berlari, bunga itu terjatuh. Claire pun termenung disamping bebatuan dekat permukaan air. "CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Terdengar suara kekar memanggil namanya, "... Claire?". Wajahnya hampir terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Pria itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, tentu saja Claire terkejut, bahkan, ia kira akan terjadi gempa.  
>"Cliff? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Claire panik entah mengapa.<p>

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya kepadamu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan meng-"  
>"Apa? Kau mengikutiku sampai kesini? Atau harus kukatakan kau membawa sebuah bunga berwarna violet dan kau membidik wajahku saat aku menangis tadi? Hahaha... " Claire memotong perkataan Cliff.<p>

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'iya'?" Cliff tersenyum. Memandang mata safir sang lawan jenis nya. ".. Dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa, Claire, _maafin _aku_ ya. _Sebenarnya, selama ini aku terus mengikutimu karena aku.. aku.. aku cinta kepadamu!" Sebagian perkataan Cliff meniru kata-kata teman-teman nya, namun sebagian kata, ia mengakui perasaan sebenarnya kepada Claire. "Jadi, apa kau menerima diriku yang lemah tak berdaya ini?". Keadaan menjadi hening, Claire berfikir cepat. Mungkin, Cliff bisa ia jadikan pelarian atas sakit hati yang ia tengah rasakan sekarang.  
>"Baiklah. Aku terima kau, Cliff."<p>

.

_| T F | A | T L |_

.

=SKIP TIME=

Satu minggu berlalu, Claire mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia terus terbayang-bayang sosok Cliff. Fikirannya, benaknya, dan.. bahkan hampir jiwanya akan terpenuhi dengan bayangan Cliff. Entah bagaimana rasanya, padahal ia menerima Cliff sebagai kekasih hanya sebatas pelarian dan tak pernah terfikirkan akan tumbuh perasaan cinta. Ia mulai bisa melupakan sosok Gray.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Claire berjalan-jalan didaerah hutan. Lalu, ia berlari menggapai air terjun yang terakhir ia kunjungi. Saat Claire sampai, tak ada perasaan apapun saat ia melempar 'Bunga Tetesan Bulan', bunga yang sangat spesial untuknya, yang ia temukan dipuncak gunung saat tahun baru. Claire merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Benar saja, ternyata <em>Harvest Goddest <em>menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, dengan posisi terduduk diatas daun bunga teratai yang lumayan besar.

"Claire? Kau kenapa?" Tanya sang 'Ratu Terjun'. "Aku.. Aku patah hati, ratu.." Claire memang biasa memanggil ratu kepada _Harvest Goddest_. "Aku tau semuanya, pendamlah perkataanmu. Kukira Cliff tak cocok denganmu, bukan aku melarangmu, tapi ia terlalu manja. Aku kira Gray yang pantas. Dia sangat berwibawa." Claire mengangguk pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang Ratu memberikan sebuah ramuan berwarna merah muda kepada Claire. Ia lemparkan, dan dengan tepat langsung menempati tas kosongnya itu. "Ambil-lah. Itu bukan ramuan semacam 'penarik lelaki' . Tapi jika kau meminumnya, rasa sakit hatimu akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.. ". Claire terpaku sambil tersenyum, ia baru ingat, bunga yang baru ia lemparkan ke permukaan air itu, bila ia lempar saat hati terasa sedih, maka sang 'Ratu' akan memberikan imbalan. Claire girang menatap 'Ratu' itu.

"JAA MATA NEE!" Claire pun bergegas pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan senang.

.

_| T F | A | T L |_

.

"AKU PULANG!" Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 PM , tepatnya jam enam malam. Claire pun langsung melangkahkan kaki ketempat surga-nya itu, yang tak lain adalah tempat tidurnya yang bercorak bunga Daffodil berwarna Oranye, yang baru ia lihat. Lihat? Ternyata ada yang beda dengan tempat tidurnya ini, menjadi lebih luas, dan _cover_ nya pun terlihat baru.  
>"Psst... Blue, ia takkan tahu!" Gumam seseorang dari dapur. Claire kaget mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh itu, Claire menyangka itu hantu. "Mungkin itu KAPPA!" Claire langsung merinding, ia pun membawa sebuah panci, saat ia pergi keruang masaknya itu...<p>

"SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN, CLAIRE!" Teriak Mary, Popuri, Ann dan Elli. "Hah?" Claire hanya bergumam dalam hati, ternyata benar, sekarang sudah tanggal 19 Spring. Ini adalah hari dimana Claire mengajak keempat kawan-kawan-kawannya untuk bersahabat bersama, karena awalnya mereka belum sedekat sekarang. "Ayo pesta, Claire-chan~ " Ajak Popuri dan Ann.

Mary menekan sebuah tombol berjudulkan 'PARTY PAMCE'. Claire kebingungan sendiri, rumahnya langsung seperti balkon istana, yang mengadakan pesta meriah dengan tema warna.. Coklat? Claire tak menyukai warna coklat. Namun ia pendam saja dalam hati ketidak-sukaannya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya masih saja sibuk menari dan menyanyi tidak jelas. Sementara Claire masih saja galau, ia berfikir bahwa ia akan membenci Mary, namun tak bisa, cinta tak dapat menghancurkan persahabatan ini begitu saja.

TING TONG

"Hallo semuanya~" Sapa Cliff tiba-tiba dari pintu depan. Semua gadis histeris melihat kedatangan Cliff. Mary bersembunyi dibelakang lemari, Popuri dibalik Claire, sedangkan Claire bersembunyi dikamar mandi.

"C-C-CLIFF? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ann membentak Cliff diruang depan dengan suara yang (amat) keras. Hingga semua penghuni rumah itu mendengarnya.

"Hei, wajar aku mengunjungi Hime-chan, karena dia kini adalah kekasihku, Ann!" Ujar Cliff, sambil sedikit _blushing._ Sebenarnya Ann dan Cliff adalah mantan kekasih. Namun mereka berpisah karena Ann jarang jujur pada Cliff.

Ann memasang muka masam. Namun perasaan cinta pada Cliff kini kedalam hatinya.

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Lagi?. _Batin Ann.

(| TO BE CONTINUED |)

A/N:

MAAF PENDEK YAA! #bungkukbungkuk#  
>Ini fic pertama Chii dgn 1000+ kata (masihpendekkok) - -'' *.* Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata sang author (yg tak lain saiia) #plak#. Maaf kalo ada typo ' \ '.

Survey + Kuis:

1 : Siapakah KAPPA?

2 : Claire cocok sama siapa ya nee? 'w' Menurut author ama Jack, cuman Jack gak dateng ke MFOMT X'D

Chika & Blue : Jaa mata nee ~

~ Love you as Always~


End file.
